


【带卡】一捆厕纸引发的血案

by ShinjiNaoshima



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima
Summary: 墙内链接短打。把自己写笑了。非常沙雕神经，千万不要认真……标题瞎起的。和血案没关系，是HE甜饼。改编自真实经历。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	【带卡】一捆厕纸引发的血案

没有人能料想到，疫情期间最为紧俏的商品不是消毒水，而是厕纸。

在缺货刚现出端倪时，宇智波带土不以为意。203 宿舍一共 10 个人，只有一个是女的。身为宿舍长，带土安慰小南，男生尿尿的时候甩甩就好了，即便要擦也只撕一格，除了撸管用不了多少厕纸，让她不用担心。

当时正值新年，时间在烟酒瓜子牌桌间一晃而过，等到反应过来，超市货架早已空空如也。宇智波带土点数着橱柜里的存货，回到走廊挨个敲开同僚的房门。谁知那些平时大大咧咧嚷着没事的傻逼牌友早已在暗中买好了厕纸，真正心大无脑啥也不囤的只有他一个。于是带土转回房间，打算和自己共用卫生间的亲室友商量到底怎么办，然而白绝露出一个死人般的微笑，告诉带土自己从不拉屎。宇智波带土在震惊之余陷入绝望，连续两天六点起床到超市排队仍未抢到货，走投无路之际，只得硬着头皮求助宿舍唯一的纸类消费大户小南。小南虽然觉得是他自己缺心眼活该，但秉承着人道主义精神，还是答应力所能及内会伸出援手。于是两天之后，在宿舍长物资告罄的前一天，小南联系了带土，说在学校姐妹二手交易群里找到了一个出厕纸的。带土感动到痛哭流涕，答应下次轮值帮她收拾一周的卫生，便急忙套上衣服和妹子一起跑下楼去。

俩人因为太怂怕传染不敢打车，只能步行前往卖家租住的校外居民区。水之国郊外的夜晚，路上无人，寒风一股一股掼到衣领里吹得人直哆嗦。带土缩着肩膀，问都走快半小时了，啥时候是个头。小南盯着手机，长指甲打在屏幕上啪啪地响着，随后抬头一指，“就在前面。” 

带土眯起眼睛，用他 2.0 的视力穿越马路向前看去。随着妹子手机铃声一响，房子大门应声而开。刹那间，带土眼睛瞪成了铜铃。而卖家与他视线交叉的一刻，似乎也有一瞬间的僵直。小南招着手，连车都没看便横穿了马路。带土不情不愿地紧随其后。交易双方在门口汇合。

“哟！我说是哪个吊车尾到这时候才想起来买厕纸……”

宇智波带土在门前站定。他看着对方立在高他三级的台阶上，脚踏塑胶拖鞋，双臂环抱，以一副欠打的死鱼眼由上至下地睥睨着他，心中十分窝火。但他又瞟了眼脚边的厕纸，只得把即将脱口而出的芬芳词句重新咽了回去，咧开一副十分虚假的讨好笑容。

“别来无恙。”

小南在两人间来回打量，“两位认识？”

双方交换了一个眼神。卡卡西身子靠回门框，露出一副意味深长的笑容。带土咬着牙解释道，“算是有些旧交。”

“……你俩认识，还叫我不远万里帮你找厕纸？早干什么去了！”见两人关系貌似不薄，小南语气有些抱怨。

“别这样说，赶早不如赶巧嘛！” 卡卡西笑眯眯地把袋子递到小南手上，“这是带总女朋友吧？” 他不无哀叹地拍了拍她的手，“妹子真不容易，您受苦了。”

“你别碰她！” 带土打掉了他的手，装模作样地把小南搂了过来，“人家跟着我好了去了，关你毛事？！”

“你别碰我！”小南打掉了带土的咸猪手，将厕纸一股脑塞到他怀里，“帮你找撸管废纸已经不错了，别得寸进尺。谁是你女朋友？！”

带土眼刀直接飒飒地杀了过去。卡卡西见此三文钱压到英雄汉的场景，乐得其成。等两人闹完，便脑瓜一转，开始直起腰版漫天要价。

“12 卷 10 磅，只接现金。”

带土眼珠子瞪直，“不是……说好的 6 磅呢？”

卡卡西抠着指甲，“不好意思，货物紧俏，涨价了。”

带土气急，“那也太夸张了！10 磅，金子做的厕纸都没那么贵，哪有你这么坐地宰客的！”

“没办法，政府一天一个政策，市场也一天一个变化嘛！”

“亏你还是学商的，有没有点契约精神！”

“啥契约精神，你问问妹子，我俩昨天商量的都是参考价，说好了交割时候可以调的好么。”

“调个屁！我就没见过这么扯淡的调价。”

“股市还连着四次熔断呢，你没见过的多了去了！”卡卡西慢条斯理，“现在这个供应形势，厕纸没有现货。谁让你不早囤？都是自由市场，爱买不买，不买滚蛋。”

带土蹭得一下窜起一股火，怀里金贵的厕纸都不要了，直接扔到脚边。

“小南，你先回去。”

卡卡西警戒起来，退了半步，“你要干嘛？”

“我要干嘛？”买家气势汹汹，“我今天就要手撕了你这个囤货居奇的奸商！”

“等等，我警告你，你这属于私闯民……”

还没等说完，带土便三两步上前掐着下巴把人抵到室内走廊墙壁上，顺便甩上了身后的大门。

“私闯什么民宅？！一年的租期还没过，这么快就忘了合同上写的是谁的名字了？”

“这边租房归属以实际交租人和社区登记为准。”卡卡西用指尖抵着对方胸口，一脸嫌弃地拉开距离，“‘SOCIAL DISTANCING’.”

“别跟我来这套！”带土一把拉下对方口罩，“你当时求操的时候怎么不想着拉开距离！”

“宇智波带土，话不要说得那么难听。”卡卡西嘴角抽搐，“当时提分手的人是谁，你自己没点逼数么？”

“还不是因为你这张损嘴！？”

“就你这种连囤厕纸都能慢半拍迟到的人，被损不是自己活该么！”卡卡西面色冰冷，“你要不是买，就请你出去。厕纸不要可以卖给需要的人。”

“卖个屁！别以为我不知道，整个 K 大除了我还有几个没囤厕纸的！？那些物资到底给谁准备的，承认起来就那么难么！？”

“……别自作多情。我真就是单纯卖个厕纸，只有你这种精分才会想那么多。”

“卖你丫的厕纸！”带土红了眼，“你这个黑心奸商，是不是打算把自己也连同厕纸卖给别人！？”

“你他妈这是什么脑回路？”卡卡西满脸问号，“厕纸我爱卖给谁就卖给谁，我自己爱跟谁在一起就跟谁在一起，关你毛事？！”

“不行！”带土对着他大吼大叫，“先来后到。厕纸是我的，人也是我的！”

“你这人简直有毒，”卡卡西把口罩重新拉上，“注意呼吸道礼仪，防止病毒飞沫传播。”

“防止你麻痹！！”

带土几乎是用扯的拽掉了卡卡西的医用口罩，随后把自己的嘴唇强硬地贴了上去，进行了一次实实在在的飞沫交换。

卡卡西期初死命地将人往出推。无奈对方力气太大，态度蛮横，紧接着环上后腰和脖颈的双臂，痴情得让人无法拒绝。渐渐地，推拒的双手慢慢失了力气，随后惊惶地往自己的方向拉去。像是怕极了再次失去对方一样，卡卡西急切地回应着对方的亲吻。直到两人纠缠得快要窒息，才依依不舍的松开嘴唇。

“……你看，你要是当时嘴里多说点甜的，至于搞成这样嘛……”

卡卡西把脸缩在带土胸口，“你有脸说我？最伤人的那句话不是你说的么。”

“我那不是急了嘛，我又吵不过你！！……再说了，我说啥你就答应啥嘛？！你就不会哄哄我嘛！你连哄都不哄我一下！哪有你这样的人……呜啊啊笨卡卡你这个垃圾！！ ！”

宇智波带土把人憋在怀里，滔滔不绝涕泪交加地发泄了一大堆。随后近乎卑微地开口道，

“所以，”他小心翼翼地试探，“我们可以和好了么……”

“……也不是不行。” 银发青年显得得有些犹豫，“但是，我想加个条件。”

“……”带土不晓得对方又要玩什么花样，“你说。”

“10 磅 12 卷厕纸，一分不能少。”

卡卡西紧握着那只与他十指相扣的手，不愿松开，

“诚心购买，不准挑三拣四。终生保修，不退不换。”

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> 终于搞到厕纸了，撒花 ✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿
> 
> 感谢特地帮我在二手群盯厕纸的室友，简直是天使，枯了。
> 
> GOD SAVE OUR TOILET PAPER !!!
> 
> ——————————————————————————
> 
> Update 200320.
> 
> 熔断的次数就这样吧，以后情况再有更新也不改了...
> 
> GOD BLESS AMERICA !!!


End file.
